


Attirance irrésistible

by JessSwann



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: A la fin du film, Le réveil de la Force, les sentiments de Kylo Ren face à ReyNote : Ecrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF sur le thème "Elle"Reylo
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Attirance irrésistible

**_Disclaimers : Kylo et Rey ne sont pas à moi (et c’est bien dommage lol !) Mais à George Lucas et Disney…_ **

****

**_Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle petite histoire écrite dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème, ici « Elle »_ **

****

**_Comme le nom du jeu l’indique, l’OS a été écrit en 1 heure…_ **

****

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

****

Qui est-elle ?

Depuis que je l’ai rencontrée, elle est comme une tension dans mon esprit, une pensée que je ne peux repousser.

Elle m’intrigue.

Elle me fascine.

Elle me pousse à la faute.

Elle me rend faible.

En dépit de mes efforts, malgré mon désir d’oublier tout ce qui ne sert pas mon objectif, l’augmentation de mon pouvoir, mon besoin d’être à la hauteur, je ne parviens pas à la chasser de ma tête.

Ses grands yeux bruns, sa naïveté, son inexpérience, son ignorance, je ne cesse d’y penser. Pourtant, elle n’est rien. Rien de plus qu’une petite pilleuse d’épaves que la Force a mise sur mon chemin. Une broutille que je devrais être capable d’écarter d’un simple geste. Un esprit facile à briser.

Mais elle est là, devant moi… Et j’ai beau déployer toute ma puissance, elle me résiste, elle me pousse dans mes retranchements. Elle me tente.

Pour la première fois depuis que j’ai abandonné l’enseignement de Luke, que j’ai tourné le dos à ma famille, à celui que j’étais, je ressens quelque chose. Une attirance irrésistible, une envie de la connaitre, un besoin de me dépasser pour la séduire. Pour la pousser à rejoindre mon côté.

Elle me fixe. Elle brûle mon âme et lit en moi comme jamais quiconque ne l’a fait. Pendant un instant, j’ai l’impression qu’elle est le Maitre et moi l’apprenti. Je me sens petit, je me sens fragile, sous la pression qu’elle m’inflige. Comme si elle connaissait tous mes secrets, toutes mes failles. Elle balaye mes défenses, elle écrase mon armure, elle fait voler mon masque en éclat.

Elle me toise. Elle me méprise. C’est insupportable.

Il me la faut.

Elle est à ma merci et pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à la tuer. En elle, je sens palpiter la vie, un vertige d’émotions, de sentiments. Tout ce que je me refuse à exprimer. Les secousses de sa poitrine trahissent sa fatigue, les gouttes de sueur sur son front, son effort. En dépit de tout, elle s’entête à me combattre.

Ses prunelles sombres plongent dans les miennes et je lis l’horreur que je lui inspire.

« Monstre… » me souffle-t-elle et la honte me consume comme jamais.

Elle ne sait rien de la lutte que je mène, elle ignore tout de mon existence passée, elle ne comprend pas cette situation qui la dépasse et dans laquelle elle débarque sans y être invitée. Elle n’a aucune place dans cette histoire. Et pourtant, son jugement me blesse comme aucun autre n’est parvenu à le faire. Elle réveille ma conscience endormie, mon besoin de Lumière. Elle attise le conflit qui me déchire.

Elle n’a aucune importance et pourtant, pour moi, elle est brusquement le centre de tout. Elle m’oblige à me surpasser, à me contenir, à résister à mes démons. Elle est tout à la fois : l’Adversaire, la Partenaire, l’Amante, la Lumière.

Elle est celle que j’attendais sans le savoir.

Elle sera ma perte et ma rédemption.

Elle sera ma mort.

Rey.


End file.
